Rosa Ferrum (Sao Alicization fanfic)
by Gojira1105
Summary: This is a story of what if Kirito lost all of his memories in Underworld and found himself falling in love with Eugeo.
1. Chapter1

(Keep in mind this is a work in progress and I've never written a fic in my life on this app or whatever you are viewing it on so just bear with me and keep a open mind on this one.)

(Edit:'Rosa Ferrum' means 'rose blade' in Latin.For most of my fics to come,the titles will be things from Sao,but in Latin just to make it interesting.)

July 2nd 2026, Underworld

(Kirito's POV)

I'm somewhere unknown,but familiar... terrifying,yet calming... heaven,yet hell,a world different from mine. Am I dreaming? Then in an instant... I'm somewhere else,outside where I just was. It was a tower,in clear view,but it was oddly shaped,like a spinning top,a game,a death game. "Aincrad"

"Wake up,come on Kirito wake up!". I opened my eyes to see a semi angry and distressed Eugeo shaking me hard. "Hmph I am up Eugeo, just give me a few minutes" his face went to slight shock and then anger "a few minutes!? Kirito we are already late for training come on!" A bolt of adrenaline from shock and fear woke me right up. In record time I was dressed and walked out our room door with Eugeo by my side "what were you dreaming about? You looked kinda terrified". "I'm not really sure what to make of it... I was in a weird place,a sort of castle,Floating in the sky. It was familiar to me,like I've lived a whole another life there,but I have never seen anything like it. It was just bizarre" I replied while smiling to try to change to topic. Eugeo turned his head at me with a concerned look on his face "well that's kind o-" Eugeo was cut off as he walked straight into a wall. I couldn't help,but giggle a little "well that's kind of a wall in front of you my friend" I said smiling at his as I gave him a hand up. He looked adorable when he was blushing like he was now,what...what was that just now,did I just really think he was... **Adorable **?


	2. Chapter2

(Time skip to where Eugeo confronts Humbert and Raios and is frozen in place)

(Eugeo's POV)

"Stop it!" I screamed with all my might while walking toward the horrific scene. "Don't move, commoner!"

My legs instantly stop working and locked up."this is a lawful judgement by a noble according to the basic Imperial Law and the Taboo Index and to obstruct such a judgement is a serious criminal act.If you take one step closer,you'll become a criminal who has broken the law." "That's..." I fell to one knee.no... Raios and Humbert started to undress Tiese and Ronie.Tiese cried in fear "senpai senpai!"no no no! Please goddess Stacia no,make this stop please. In an instant my mind thought of the small speech Kirito gave earlier.I have to do something!... my legs finally gave a response to my ordering."No help me! Help me,Eugeo! Eugeo!" Tiese and Ronie worked up the courage to help their friend,only to be punished by such a cruel law.A law that can't deter Raios and Humbert,who ensnared them and are now about to defile them.If upholding such a law is the 'right' thing to do... I... I... I managed to grab the hilt of my sword.My eye! My eye was being burned from the inside out.I screamed and gagged in pain.Some sort of red letterings appeared in my vision.What's... this? No this is the same as that other time. I began to stare hard at the two pieces of filth before me.Unforgivable! It's absolutely... I tried to move more,but I only ended up tripping on air and falling to the floor.No! No! No! Get up,you have to get up idiot! Raios took this focus off Tiese and looked at me with a sinister snake like smile. "Haha

! Magnificent! I've never seen anyone commit such a crime before."What the hell was he taking about? Raios got up and walked over to a sword on a stand,he picked it up and looked at me again."you have just attempted to murder both me and my dear friend...though these nobles' judicial authority generally only applies to lesser nobles and tenant commoners, exceptions can be made for heinous criminals who've broken a Taboo!" Raios unsheathed the blade and raised it above his head as he laughed "I've never cut off someone's head before.This will make me even more Powerful! Discipline Eugeo... no,heinous criminal Eugeo! I,Raios Antinous,a third-rank nobleman's heir,in accordance with the nobles' judicial authority.Shall now execute you!" My heart sank,this was it,this is where I die.A criminal that only tried and failed two of his closest friends... I closed my eyes,ready to embrace death.My only regret was that I never got to see the love of my life again... "Alice" I whispered. A loud thahk ringing noise made me open my eyes again. Kirito! It was Kirito,he saved me! "Put your sword away Raios.I won't let you hurt Eugeo!" "So you finally showed up,disciple Kirito? However you're a bit too late! That country bumpkin there is a heinous criminal who violated the Taboo Index! No,you stay back and watch!"

(Kirito's POV)

"Just like those flowers that day, witness this criminal's head being cut off!" Who the hell did this guy think he was? "I don't care about your taboos and your noble rights.Eugeo's my friend! And you... are scum lower than the goblins from the land of darkness!" Raios was shocked and embarrassed by my remarks,but then his face turned to a devilish smile "to think that two country bumpkin's would commit such grave crimes.This means I can get rid of you both at the same time.What a wonderful day! Surely this is the guidance of Stacia!" I managed to push Raios back.He raises his sword over his head and started to used a sword skill.Eugeo tried to get up,but I rested a hand on his shoulder and said " it's fine." My sword began absorbing light and grew in size and length.I began to use a sword skill of my own. Raios laughed "my secret skill will demolish that piece of junk!" "Come on then,Raios!" We both lunged at each other at the same time.I used a horizontal attack to counter his and we locked swords.The glass in the room stated to break from the vibration.I was losing strength and went to one knee."How's that? How's that? As if I,Raios Antinous would fail to keep up with a mere commoner like you!" Raios began to unleash some sort of skill I've never seen like before.I used all my strength to push his back and I managed to cut his sword in half.Raios tried to use another overhead attack,but I countered with a horizontal spin skill that turned vertical with the last spin.I completely severed both his forearms.Raios screamed in pure pain. (The rest of the events remain the same, but only Kirito is actually "responsible" for the murder of Raios, but Eugeo is still "guilty" for assisting him even though he didn't break the Taboo Index).

**To be continued**

Edit:I'm sorry that this chapter was basically a repeat of ep 10, but I really needed the same events to play out without Eugeo breaking the Taboo Index (for reasons you'll soon fine out) so I'm probably going to upload tomorrow, I know that my upload schedule is terrible, but I'll try to keep a consistent 1 chapter each week until this thing is over (don't worry this crazy train isn't stoping anytime soon).


	3. Chapter3

(Just a quick little note: so sorry for not uploading like I said I would, but exams and life in general has taken away my free time to do this story and once again, I'm sorry for that. Enough of that, now let's get back into the meat of this story!)

(Time skip to when Kirito and Eugeo are already captured and are inside the jail cells at the Central Cathedral.)

(Kirito's POV)

"It's been about a day and a half since we got locked up here" I said as I turned toward Eugeo. "So, feeling a little calmer now?" "It all still seems like a dream... what happened and Raios ending up like that" it didn't take a physiologist to tell you that he was still really shooken up about the whole experience, it sure as hell wasn't a fun time for the either of us. The number one thing that was gnawing me was that was when Eugeo tried to quite literally rise up against Raios he stopped uncontrollably and couldn't disobey him. This rang a few bells in my head, I mean absolutely no one can disobey someone of a higher status than you as it is forbidden by the taboo index, but Eugeo's _entire _body did as Raios commanded before Eugeo could react as if Eugeo's body was doing as it was told and not Eugeo _himself_. Eugeo said that he had every intention to kill Raios, but he didn't, not by choice, but by _force. _And then there's me, I (pretty badass of myself I must add) sliced off that asshole's arms and he bled out in the floor, but my body didn't stop when I moved to swing at him, _I didn't even hesitate to kill him_.This whole little conspiracy in my mind is starting to scare me. What if the Goddess Stacia somehow is going to punish us gravely? Why did I have the ability to defy the taboo index? Maybe did Goddess Stacia give me this ability for a reason? Should I use it for some other purpose? as usual with things in my life I had more questions than answers and Alice... she is a Integrity Knight, but why doesn't she remember Eugeo? My head hurts just thinking about the number of questions I had. I rose up for the jail bed to sit on the side "don't think too much on it" (like I clearly have) "right now you should be thinking about what happens next." "What happens next?"

Eugeo did the same as me and got up from his bed and said "you're absolutely right Kirito. We have to find a way out of this cell and then find out what happen to Alice." "Yeah, there has to be a way outt of here" "I wonder if Alice was locked up in here too, eight years ago?" "I wonder, maybe... hey, Eugeo I just want to make sure... that Integrity Knight who called herself Alice synthesis thirty. There's no question that she's the Alice you've been searching for?" "That voice... that hair... those deep blue eyes... she just seems like a totally different person."

(Time skip to where the two come across Eldre cause I don't wanna rewrite parts not relevant to this story)


	4. Chaper4

(Just a quick little update, the reason the last chapter is so short is because I just wanted to rush it out for y'all. Anyway let's continue, also I'll be posting a lot more as we go through quarantine)

(Time jump to right before the two come across Eldrie)

(Kirito's POV)

I'm surprised by how well Eugeo is handling all this craziness. I guess I'm wondering the same thing about myself, but I have to keep a clear mind. We have no idea how many Integrity Knights we'll cross paths in. Someway, somehow this all seems familiar to me, climbing floors, each one being harder than the last which will most likely spell our deaths, but the thrill of it seemed almost like some sort of game... huh sorta the same vibe as my dreams have been recently... "um, hey Eugeo I was wondering. If we somehow retrieve Alice's memories... do you think it would be possible to find mine in the central cathedral?" We stopped running through the maze of a courtyard garden that led to the first floor. Eugeo paused for a second to think my question over and replied "I'm not sure... I hope so". He sounded almost disappointed at that last bit. Why is he?.. oh "you think I'll abandon you when we get my memories back huh?" I said as I wrapped my arm around him in a headlock. "What!? No I just..." he started panicking while looking for a excuse, it was so adorable to see him blush like this. I pulled closer in his ear and said "don't worry, no matter what I find out what happens, I will never leave you". After half a second of awkward silence I let go. " I mean, you said I do many times, but sometimes I think our journey will be coming to a end soon, somehow" "if it's going to end anyway, let's end it on a happy... no... let's end it on a blissful note" I said as a smile cracked on my face. I couldn't help it for some reason. I definitely pushed the moment too far with whispering in his ear, but like all my questions, I couldn't find a answer for it. Maybe the all my questions will be answered in this goddess forsaken tower "we're going to restore Alice's memories and bring her back to Rulid, but in that case you'll have to choose another calling, right? "I'm not so sure actually... I was thinking about remaining to be a swordsman for the rest of my life". His response shocked me. Why doesn't he want another calling? He could choose anything. "How come so?" " well, I really like how it's something we both enjoy and are skilled at, and there's always room for improvement, right?" "Yeah, you are right... let's move on".


End file.
